Illusive Sapphires
by Zeldarox98
Summary: Illusive sapphires. That was the only way he could describe the beautiful eyes that held such wisdom. The same eyes who saw the wild savage beast that dwelled within him that was fighting for release.


Hey hey hey! I'm back (somewhat) with a new story idea I came up with fro a pretty picture I found online. R&R and enjoy! ;D  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda series or it's characters, though, I wish i did. :(

* * *

Illusive sapphires. That was the only way he could describe the beautiful eyes that held such wisdom. He had slain many foul creatures and beasts during his travels, the blood of many nameless dark warriors drenched his hands, he'd even at some point in time had to battle the darkness that dwelled within him, and not once did any of those ugly monstrosities frighten him. He'd even vanquished the ultimate evil being in the whole of Hylian history. The same horrible and wicked man whom had on many occasions tried to conquer sacred lands in ancient times and was always sealed away, only to finally meet his demise at the hands of the last of the Courageous Heroes, whose spirit was that of a mighty and feral beast. Yet, despite all that, all it took was one look from those solemn eyes to make him simultaneously feel the deadliest of fears that would make him cry out in despair and feel the warmest swelling of affection that of which only two destined lovers could share. Those beautiful eyes were the only thing on this Earth that could make him feel alive, and as much as he loved it, he hated it with all his might. The spirit of the wolf within him, the spirit that yearned for freedom and for everything wild, hated that those eyes could tame it so easily without so much as a second thought, and yet it was that same spirit that had bound itself willingly to the owner of those eyes, swearing to always stand by that sole person, protect them with everything it had, and love them with all its heart in this life and the next.

With a fierce growl, Link punched the stone wall of one of the many castle corridors he was walking through. He grunted in aggravation and frustration as he felt the cooling blood on his skin travel downwards upon him. The brick he punched cracked entirely, its fractured appearance testament to his strength and his temper. Few people knew the truth, but it was because of his wolfish spirit that Link preferred to be alone as well as why he had such an explosive temper and could sometimes be very territorial. Tonight was no different than any other night. Ever since Ganondorf's defeat, all of Hyrule had been undergoing reconstruction, but despite this, the rich nobles and diplomats used this time to curse their Crown Princess. He had been forced to endure yet another session of torture as he was made to watch as those worthless beings known as nobles had unleashed an endless horde of insults and disrespect to his princess. The woman who had lost her entire family to war and plague before her very eyes, who ascended the throne as a young mourning maiden during a time of great trial, who surrendered herself over to darkness to spare the lives of her people from death, who later sacrificed her own life force to restore that of the Princess of Twilight, who aided him in battle with her divine archery to defeat the King of Evil, who returned to Hyrule and worked herself into exhaustion trying to rebuild the kingdom to its former glory, the same woman who had been given the divine proof and birth right, the Triforce of Wisdom, to rule over the land, and every day for nearly a month now had been continuously verbally abused. It made Link's blood boil with such undying hatred for each and everyone of those bastards. Others may be fooled by the mask of royalty the princess wore when dealing with these matters, but not him. He could see right through her, to her very soul, just as she could do to him, and he saw the pain and suffering she was trying so hard to hide away in the depths of her heart. To everyone else, she was the Crown Princess, soon to be Queen, of Hyrule. To Link though, she was the woman who'd claimed his heart and soul long before he had even been born. Link's glacier like eyes had watched her like a hawk as she took in every word of what was being said to her. His heart was being ripped in two as he did so, and the beast inside had begged to just let itself run wild and rip the flesh off the bones of all those who dared to so much as glance at her. Tonight was different though, because it had finally seen him snap. One of the Nobles from Eastern Hyrule had been insulting her ferociously and when she had not so much as blinked, he slapped her fiercly, a red welting handprint forming on the pale, delicate skin of her cheek proof of his action. Link, for lack of a better term, had gone apeshit. In what seemed as nothing more than a few blurry movements, he had crossed the room, grabbed said nobles raised hand, and snapped the bones that had angered him so. The Noble cried out in sheer pain as Link then broke his arm by bending backwards all the while shattering the wretched man's leg with one powerful kick after another. Once he had made sure that he wouldn't be able to walk ever again, Link drew out his sword, the blades sharp edges gleaming in the light that filled the room, and pointed it at the man's neck. The other guards in the chamber took this moment to try and detain their enraged Captain by reaching out to the limbs that could carry merciless death to those whom opposed them. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard a shriek of terror and in a swift motion, Link's sword sliced through the arm of one guard, then the torsos of a few others, blood and carnage spilling out all around him before he finally finished the job and ran his sword through the noble's neck.

"LINK!"

His hand froze in place and he turned to meet those beautiful eyes, which now shed diamond like tears. He felt panic and dread fill him instantly, his mind suddenly reeling with fearful thoughts. Her hands covered her mouth and her eyes were widened in horror. The monotonous mask of royalty had completely been torn off and its place was now the fearful, mortified, frightened expression of the woman he loved. He dropped his sword at once so as to reach out to her and take her into his arms.

"Zelda, I-"

She flinched and stepped back in fear as he approached her, sending his heart into further panic. He stood frozen in that moment, her expression and manner forever burned into his mind. His gaze kept glancing back and forth between the bodies laying on the floor behind him and her frightful eyes. Realization finally seeped into him. What had he done? Before he even realized it, he had run out of the room and down many of the corridors of the castle.

"What have I done?" He shouted in his mind. He heard shouts come from somewhere further down the corridor and he suddenly had the urge to run again, but this time he did not fight it nor did he fight the wolf's spirit as it chose to take physical form. In a dance of shadows and ripping, tattering cloth, he felt his bones snap and crack in a deliciously painful way as they readjusted. He could feel his now naked body shape shift into its new form, and once the transformation was complete he stood on all fours as the mighty beast of legends. His paws instantly carried him away from the castle and out into the night air of Hyrule Field, and the feel of the wind blowing his wolf's mane around made him yearn for the warm comfort of his princess. His instincts ran wild and moved his paws in a swift motion as he ran through the moonlit fields of Northern Hyrule, but the ache in his heart persisted and the savage within him urged to hunt to distract him.

After many hours of hunting and feasting on the bloody carnage of wild rabbits, the wolf found itself on the shores of Lake Hylia. The water's slowly moving surface glowed in the rays of the moonlight and the silence that surrounded him brought him an agonizing depression. The beast stepped into the water before unleashing a heart-wrenching howl that slowly transformed into and a cry of utter anguish. Link knelt nakedly there in the soothing waters as he felt hot tears rain down his cheeks from his eyes as one sob after another escaped his lips accompanied by a few more shouts of anguish, fear, and loneliness. He wrapped his arms around himself, nails digging into his flesh, in attempt to comfort himself as his crying grew harder and more distressed. The image of Zelda's terrified expression haunting him, torturing him with depressing thoughts of having forever lost her and everything else he had worked so hard for. The wolf's spirit tried to manifest itself again, but for some reason it couldn't completely come through. The pain and dancing shadows that usually came with the transformation were far more dull than usual and the effect was an altered human shape. He gazed at his reflection on the shore's surface only to fall further into despair and anguished cries. He was still Hylian for the most part, but now his wolfish attributes were far more pronounced. Atop his head were the wolf's pierced ears, his dental canines had become sharper and larger, his nails turned into claws, his muscles became just a bit bigger and were now more pronounced, and his once hairless body now had a thick coating of it on the back of his hands, chest, and feet. In his sorrowful mind he had become exactly what he thought he was. A monster, a fowl beast which must be slain quickly before it could cause more harm to anyone else. Never could he have imagined what fate would have in store for him in those next few moments of his life.


End file.
